A world reborn
by Sounds like Summer
Summary: AU: The 100 completely rewritten with a spin. Skaikru was never in space to begin with. Bonds will be tested and friendships will be broken. Updated daily! First Fanfiction.
1. The beginning

**Post apocalyptic world with our all time favorite couple. Not following the typical story ark (hue hue). Just playing in the sandbox. Rated M for future situations.**

It has been three generations past since the great war. The earth that was is no longer. We scavange for food and hunt for old earth supplies. Most of the useful items from long ago are broken and just relics of a time that is no more. Earth has reborn itself to that of mostly green beautiful forest. However, Earth is no longer the timid and generous mother she once was. The weather is now harsh, rains cause flooding and death. Coupled with unforgiving winds and large hail blocks.

However we, the new earth people, have adapted. We have learned how to survive in the harsh new world that has been born to us. Our homes are in the trees and made of the bark and vines of the foliage around us. We are built lean and able to move quickly in the trees. Rarley would you see one us, skaikru on the ground. We find comfort in the tree tops.

We are not the only humans here on Earth however. There are the folks that call themselves the grounders. The harsher of our kind. They live on the outskirts of the forest. Grounders homes are built into the soil, during the wet season they move to avoid the harsher climate. They are the only nomadic tribes we know of. They are also the only ones that cause trouble. Grounders are built bulky, helping aid them in their way of life on the ground.

I have lived for sixteen cycles. I have seen only death and hate from the grounders. We are sworn enemies. They take our food and possible relics and refuse to set up a barter system as the other tribes have done. They are openly hostile. Grounders are our enemy.

Soon, it will be my role to deal with these rebels. As the daughter of the chancellor it is my job to learn how to deal in all aspects of keeping our people alive. It is my duty to serve, protect, and to shine brighter then the stars.

I am Clarke, of skaikru. I will be the leader to destroy the Grounders, to eliminate any threat that may pose a risk to the future of my people.


	2. Change is coming

It has been a rather quiet year for us this far. We have been able to grab most supplies needed for the wet season, and have been fortunate enough to build and repair housing so that we may be safe.

We have also not had a single Grounder spotting this year. Which given it is now month four, is rather impressive. My father tells me to not be worried with notions of the Grounders, however he has grown old and senile with his time in office. Most of our kind only live until cycle thirty five or lower, and my father has been lucky enough to be at the ripe cycle of forty two!

I believe this is due to my mother, who is a gentle spirit and a healer. She knows much about the old Earth's ways in regards to health from old relics that were found when she was a child. She is a treasure to our community and has been slowly teaching me her ways so that when she is gone we may continue to thrive.

However with my father's age, he is starting to become tired and does not play the game of politics anymore. He has held his station and is making sure our people are alive, but not thriving. I love my father very much, and he has taught me well, but it my time to lead our people.

As my inner musings come to a halt I find myself over looking the community tower. We have one large tree top building that goes above the tree line so that we can see the sky and know of the weather and passing day. I walk up to the railing and peer down the tree line and look around. It is a beautiful clear day, no clouds in the sky. I can see the mountains on the far east side of the forest. Where the fabled mountain clan lives. They are not aggressive or rebelous. The mountain clan keeps to themselves in an old bunker that once was used to keep the old earth people safe as death rained from the sky.

On the far West I see the plains and flat lands that start right after our forest. Here lives most cattle and various animals of the world. The Grounders take to that part of the world when the wet season starts. On the rare occasion if our people are unable to scavenge enough in the forest, we will go to the plains for food.

After peering around and noticing nothing of interest I start down the stairs to the main entrance of our tower. As I am walking I get stopped by Wells, he is my long time best friend. We grew up with each other, Wells has been in love with me since we were eight years old. I personally find our relationship to be a platonic one. Which is something Wells has been trying to change my mind on...everyday.

"Your father has been asking for you. There was a breech on the south side of our border. Your father did not look happy when I told him you were wandering the community". Wells placed his hand on my forearm as he spoke to me.

I sighed as he gave me this information. I knew it would not be long before something happened.

"Notify my father I will be right over, I need to stop by my home to change and then I will be there". As I said this I gently took his arm off my forearm.

Wells eyes shown that he was not amused about being the deliverer of this news.

"He will not take it lightly that you are going to meander to him. Just go as you are and spare as all the trouble of the Chancellors temper. Please Clarke".

I nodded to Wells started walking on the elevated path through the trees to my parents home. As the leaders of the community they had one of the larger homes, it was connected through many trees and had a short tower on the top. I personally liked to live modestly and had a smaller home on the opposite side of the community.

Not changing before seeing my parents was something I personally was not comfortable with. I had dressed for a day of relaxing, wearing just a summer style dress with leggings and small sandals. If I had known I was to appear in a meeting I would have worn something more commanding.

Wells gently nudged my side as we got closer to our destination. "Have you thought more of my offer Clarke? Our families will be wanting an answer soon. I want an answer soon".

He started to slow his pace as we got closer, wanting to talk to me about being his potential bride. Wells was sweet, and even moderately attractive, but that was something I had no interest in.

I turned and looked at Wells and sighed. "I know you mean only the best intentions, but I do not think I can go through a marriage with you Wells. I just do not see you in that way at all. I only see you as my best friend".

I hated to do this to Wells, but he had to know that there would never be feelings between us. I loved him, only as a friend. He deserved a woman that would love Wells for his kind heart and intelligent ideas.

Wells squared his jaw and tried to hide the look of hurt that came across his face.

'I compeltly understand Clarke, my offer will stay open to you until you find a suitor. I will always be here for you".

As he said this he leaned in and kissed my cheek and walked away. Leaving me to feel miserable, like I had just shot a puppy.

I took a moment to myself to clear my head and walked to the front door, it was time to play the role of a leader.


	3. War or Marriage

As I entered my parents house I noticed that more members of the community were around then usual. As the leaders my parents always had someone loitering about and trying to get their agenda across. Today there were at least ten more people then usual.

I nodded to each member as I walked through my parents home. There was one room my parents had deemed the conference room, it was all the way towards the back of the house, close to the tower. The room was neither elegant or run down, it was just a large room with a circle table and that was it, and to get to it I have to walk by everyone in this house.

Sheriff Pike stopped me as I was walking by him, grabbing my arm in an almost rude manner. Pike is an agressive man, almost stocky in nature, which comes off odd against the rest of our community.

"Miss Clarke, happy that you were able to stop in for today's newest exploit. I have not seen you around in about a week".

I had purposely been avoiding court lately due to the dullness of it, I knew that members would notice my absence, but I did not need their approval.

"Well Pike, as my father is still standing Chancellor and is in good standing health, I am not entirely needed in court. It is more of an etiquette then requirement. Now if you will excuse me".

I pushed past Pike, as he made a disgusted face at me. It was not a secret that he was not a fan of me, or my family for that matter. Pike was a man that just wanted one thing, power and he would not stop for it.

I walked closer to the meeting room and noticed Wells and Finn posted outside the doors. Both were apart of the guard that helped keep the Chancellor and the family safe. If both of them were needed for today, then something of true importance did occur.

I nodded to both of them as I came to the door, Finn opened the door for me and I walked in. Inside the room was my father, mother, and a few of the communities elders. I was the youngest in the room, and apparently the one everyone was waiting for.

I sat down beside mother, as I did so she patted my knee. Letting me know that everything was going to be okay.

"Well let's get started, as you all know this year has been incredibly tame compared to our years past. We have accomplished alot this year and we have been able to fix our homes and be very well prepared for the wet season. However, all things good most come to an end as they say". My father was talking as he looked around the room at us, making eye contact with everyone.

"Last night a guard was patrolling the perimeter towards the west wall and saw a band of Grounders within one hundred feet of our grounds. They were scouting by the sounds of it, which is not good news for us. Now we must decide what to do in regards to our problems and how to move forward".

A slight gasp came from a few members of the council. We typically avoided conflict where ever possible due to the nature of our lives. We were not of a fighting race with our slight builds and my father made it sound like fighting at this time was an option.

"I have come up with only a few short ideas, and I am pretty sure we will not like any of them. But at this point I want to maintain this life we have carved for ourselves in this unforgiving world".

My father sighed and sat down as he said this last part. He clasped his hands on the table and started talking once again. Everyone's divided attention was on him.

"The way I see it, at this time we can try and offer peace to the Grounders. Which would benefit our kind greatly. Or we can try to win a war with them, the games of cat and mouse are getting old. Some sort of action must be taken. The only offer of peace I have for them is to offer an alleigence through marriage, which would be completely your choosing Clarke".

I gasp as he states these words. Immediately I feel betrayed by my parents. Offering me to the enemy and making it seem as our only option. However I looked over at my father and I see his weariness. This was not an easy decision for him to make, nor one he would ever take lightly. I sigh.

"I am very much opposed to even think of marrying a Grounder". As I state this everyone in the room seems to go somber.

"But, for the good of Skaikru and for the good of our family. I would consider it, IF the Grounders agree to just terms and will assimilate into our clan".

My mother clasps my hand as I finish speaking.

"Those are heavy terms to try and negotiate my daughter. I do appreciate your honesty and willingness to put yourself in that position for the community".

My mother's voice sounded like a calming wave as she spoke, everyone in the room seemed to be on similar thoughts as her. At once Jaha and my father started to talk about plans for expanding an army. Acting as though the marriage option is completely off the table.

I turn to my mother as the proceedings go on. "If a war does occur, we are very much at odds on being the winning team mother".

My mother just smiles at me and nods her head. "War is something our people have always done, we may not be the winning side. Neither will we go down with out a fight. Clarke there is a finite amount of resources in this world, and we need every bit we can get. If weakening the pool of the opposing team is all we do, then that is at least less mouths to feed".

Hearing my mother talk about killing and death sent shivers down my spine. As a healer she is always the one trying to save people and avoid conflict. In order to save me from being sold into marriage, her soul turned into that of a warrior.

 ** _*Hope you guys are enjoying this! This is my first fanfiction and I am loving writing this story :) Any suggestions or tip are well appreciated. Next stop...war?!?*_**


	4. We go boom

The planning session was over after multiple hours of hashing out ideas and then someone immediately cutting it down. By the fourth hour everyone in the meeting room was sick of each other and not speaking.

I stood up after having another idea being shut down. "Well, this has been great but I am going to take my leave. I will see everyone in the morning".

I walk out of the room and start towards my parents front door, quickly Wells is beside me and matching my pace.

"Is everything okay? You guys have been in the meeting all day. Can I help you with anything Clarke"?

I just nod my head to Wells, to tired to even tell him not to worry, or that it does not pertain to him. I continue to walk to my home on the other side of the community.

As we weave through the elevated walkways and winding trees we pass by more security and guards dressed for duty. I know this was my father's doing, as we typically only have one or two on guard during the night. We are preparing for the worst, just in case the Grounders are also tired of playing this game as well.

I reach my home and turn to Wells, thankful that he walked with me to my home.

"Thanks Wells for walking with me, tomorrow if our meeting is short I can catch you up on everything. Odds are your dad will beat me to it".

Wells nods and just stands there for one moment, looking into my eyes and takes a step forward.

"I will help with whatever you need Clarke, you know this, I will always be there for you".

As he says this Wells puts his hand on my cheek and starts to lean forward.

"Goodnight Wells".

Before he has a chance to do anything I get inside my door and lock it. Leaning on the back of my door I just look towards the ceiling.

I was tired, emotionally tired of today's dealings. We have had such a good year, and at the mere sight of a Grounder it came tumbling down. I am done being the weak opponent, done being the side that cowers. We need to learn to fight and fast.

As I stand there thinking to myself. I realize the best way for us to win this is to employ our semi allies. The Mountain Men and even perhaps friends from further north.

I head towards my bed, thinking constantly on what we can do.

I was woken up the next day by a pound, perisistent knock on my door. Groggy, annoyed with yesterday dealings I went to the door.

"Just a second"!

I make my way to the door and throw it open, already highly annoyed by who ever is waking me up. As the door opened Raven is standing there looking at me, bright eyed and dress in a casual red tunic and dark grey leggings.

"What on Earth do you want this early?" I inquire as I move for her to come inside.

"I am on postal duty apparently, your mother says to get up and come to their house. The meeting is starting soon and your making us both very late."

I stare at her for a moment, Raven was not at the meeting earlier. Her station does not deal with the anything that has to do with the Grounders.

"Why are you going to be there? I do not mean any disrespect. I just do not see the connection."

Raven gave me her biggest smile.

"I make things go boom."

I looked at Raven, wondering which member thought a bomb was a good idea. "One of the members, wants to bomb...a nomadic tribe."

Raven, not catching a very obvious disdain of that idea and shook her head happily. She was quite useful with old earth technology and since we did not have much of that, she usually was quite bored.

"I am pretty excited for it as well, I finally can put to use all those old books we have on gunpowder and what not. It's gonna be... a blast!"

Raven happily jumps up as she says the last bit, thinking her joke is hilarious.

I sigh and just nod to her, not having the words to even try and explain why I feel that this is just not a good idea. I enter my room to get dressed and pause at my mirror, a rare commodity for someone in Skaikru.

My appearance seems haggard, my hair is in disarray. I have no time to fix either, so I put my hair into a half bun and dress in semi professional clothes. I dress in a simple black tunic with gold embroidery and a pair of slate grey leggings. There is no point for jewelry as I feel that I will be in meetings all day anyway.

I call to Raven as I start to leave my home, she joins me at the door with two travel mugs of coffee. "Oh thank god, thank you Raven. Did you grab some food to?"

Raven chuckles and hands me over a bagel. "Always thinking with your stomach Clarke."

We both walk together through the winding path to my parents home. Contrary to yesterday, it is now almost empty. We do not pass a single community member on the way to the meeting room.

As we draw near to the doors, Wells and Finn are both still standing at the doors. Both look exhuasted and hungry. I give them a small smile as we reach them.

"Have they not alternated you two yet?"

Wells sighs and leans against the wall. "With the extra guard patrolling, and the limited resources we have, we are unable to have extra guard for this particular job. After today though only one of us will be at the door."

I pause as Wells mentions this. I did not think our guard numbers were that low. If we do try to move forward with a war, how will we stand a chance if we can't even keep our home safe?

We pass through the doors and head into meetings once again. This time, I have the answer to all our problems.

 ** _Another chapter complete!! Thanks so much for the reviews! I know we are moving slowly right now, but the next chapter it picks up._**


	5. Mountain Bride

As soon as Raven and I had entered the room, everyone went quiet. Kane, an elder of the community and someone who has been in the meetings gestured for Raven to sit with him. Figures he would have a half cocked plan.

I take my dutiful seat beside my mother and we begin again. Hashing out ideas and then thinking of how it could not work.

Kane immediately was the first to bring the idea of making an explosive and blowing up the Grounders. It was the most aggressive idea that had been brought up yet. Silence ensnared the room after he proposed the idea.

"My friends, I know that none of us are violent at heart. And that the thought of Innocents being killed in the crossfire is hard to bear. However at this time I do not see another option for our people. In order to be the victors we must use aggressive measures."

No one spoke. I was staring straight ahead. Thinking of my own options, how this decision to kill innocent lives would haunt us for the rest of our being. It was a decision that leads you down dark paths.

"I personally do not agree with this decision." I had spoken aloud. Everyone's eyes where on me as I chose to stand. Feeling the power of having the floor.

"What makes us better then the Earth's past if we choose who lives and who dies? Who are we to be the ones that decide an entire nation is deemed no longer needed. We will be just as bad as them if we do this."

I sit down with a huff after my speech. I looked around at everyone at our table. "We have other ways to win this then killing off everyone. We have allies. We can use the mountain men to help us, we ask our friends in the North."

"The mountain men care for nothing that happens outside their fortress. How do we get them to help us?" Jaha is staring intently at me as he asks.

"We do what we intended with the Grounders. I will offer myself for marriage. We have forms of healing that they do not, that I am trained in. It would be a worthy trade to them."

My mother looks to me. She gives me a small smile and nods her head.

Kane looks put out that we do not want to move forward with his plan. "How's this, you can go to the mountain men and see if they will accept this deal. However if for some reason they decline your trade. We then move forward with the explosive."

I had no power to refuse this proposal. Kane and I are technically equal power at this time. I just give a small nod.

"Then this is settled. Clarke, in the morning you will ride with a small group to the mountain men and propose this to them. I have faith in you. If you are unsuccessful. We will then employ Ravens skills to make an explosive."

My father was now standing in front of everyone. "Does anyone disagree?"

No one spoke. Everyone was looking around to see if anyone would want to disagree with our plans. I believe no one did partially because no one wanted to be in the room for that much longer.

"Then we are adjourned."

Everyone left the room. I sat still, staring at my hands. Wondering if offering myself to a group of people that may be just as bad as the Grounders was even worth it. During my inner musings my mother stood behind me and clasped her hands on my shoulders.

"Sometimes, doing the right thing does not feel right at all Clarke. Your father and I trust your judgement compeltly. In whatever you wish to do. We love you my sweet child."

My mother planted a kiss on the crown of my head and walked outside.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the room. If I was leaving at first light, I needed to pack my travel pack. As well as arrange for someone to join me on this journey. The trip to the mountain men was not an easy one. We had to cross through the forest, and go through two peaks of mountains to get there.

As I walked through the path, I was stopped by Pike. "Sounds like you get to go on a lovely trip little one. You are lucky, due to the shortness of staff we have. I have agreed to accompany you."

This was news to me. Alarming news. I did not trust Pike at all with my safety. Let alone during a dangerous trip.

"And what of your duties here Pike? I would hate you to miss something of the utmost importance in regards to your station."

Pike gave me a gruesome smile and took one step closer to me. "Oh, no worries there little miss. You see, Jaha has been so kind as to watch over our lovely community for me. It will just be you, me and that boy Wells."

After hearing that Wells will be joining us, I felt all of my tension leave my body. I was planning on asking him to join me regardless. Thankfully it appears my father had asked before I did.

"Well Pike, I looked forward to our adventure together."

With that I walked away. Noting that Pike never has volunteered to leave our area before. I am worried for his true intentions.

With the day being fairly new, I have ample time to pack and get ready for our trip. I make myself a light pack that has two pairs of clothes and then multiple small items of food. Due to us living in the trees, we do not use vehicles or horses. We rarely leave our area and when we do it's never far.

What we are doing now, to save our people is new. It's frightening. Hopefully we will have a successful trip and we will be able to get rid of the Grounders once and for all.

After packing I fall into a deep sleep, thinking about the possibilities of joining our communities will do.

 ** _All action from here my dearies. Clarke is giving her self as a bride to the mountain men to defeat the Grounders. But first she has to make it through the journey._**


End file.
